Héroes Verdaderos
by OsoroshiNazo
Summary: 2 historias que se entrelazan. un niño que sueña con ser el Héroe más grande del mundo como su ídolo All Might el Símbolo de la paz, y un ninja desterrado que busca dejar atrás su doloroso pasado, junto a sus nuevos amigos de la clase 1-A tendrán grandes aventuras, ir a la escuela nunca había sido tan emocionante.
1. Deku: Inicia

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia y todo lo que escriba, nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, son de Kōhei Horikoshi y Masashi-sensei (para mi desgracia T_T)**

.

 **Verán muchachos, este es mi primer fanfic no me odien si no les gusta soy novato y todos mejoran con el tiempo. verán ahora por ahora solo aparecerá en escena Naruto, su historia, diseño y personalidad los cambiare totalmente, asiste a U.A. porque está digamos desterrado o exiliado de las tierras ninja demás personajes de Naruto los presentaré según la trama la cual se desenvolverá por sí sola. como saben Deku ya tiene el papel de "perdedor inútil pero con determinación e invencible corazón y espíritu" y representa a la perfección la Voluntad de Fuego,sería como tener 2 Narutos en la misma historia, por lo tanto Naruto tendrá un nivel de protagonismo parecido al de Todoroki o Sasuke (los 2 emos :v no estoy diciendo que Naruto será un emo).**

 **Ahora los chakras elementales Katon, Fūton, Doton, Suiton y Raiton se volverán Quirks genéticamente comunes, Kekkei Genkai serán quirks más raros y tratándose de jutsus de mayor nivel como Edo Tensei (reencarnación del mundo impuro), Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación), los Bijūs, y los orígenes divinos del Sharingan y el Rinnegan solo aparecerán cuando sea estrictamente necesario como con Pain.**

 **De una vez les digo Japón y las tierras Ninja se encuentran en el mismo planeta para excluir el chakra, no sabría dónde colocarlas las tierras ninja geográficamente hablando pero si les digo que están muy alejadas y aisladas del mundo exterior, los forasteros no van pues nunca nadie a regresado. Tal vez, por ejemplo, en el futuro haga un pequeño arco de viaje a las tierras ninja, y algunos mini arcos y capítulos de relleno para darle desarrollo a los personajes personajes. Ahora, respecto a la clase 1-A, creo que tendré que eliminar a un estudiante para acomodar bien a Naruto dentro de la clase, seguramente Koji Kōda, ya saben el de los animales, experimento de Dios, de los 3 rellenos Shoji, Sato y Kōda, es el que menos tiene protagonismo no pienso que sea relevante para la trama creo que esto a sido todo**

 **Comenzamos…**

 ** _Héroes Verdaderos_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Deku: inicia_**

Todo comenzó hace 200 años en QuigQuig, China, un bebé había nacido brillando y desde entonces las personas habían comenzado a manifestar distintos tipos de habilidades singulares llamadas Quirks. Con tales habilidades hubo personas que usaban su quirk para cometer crímenes y fechorías, conocidos como villanos en contraposición, aparecieron los héroes para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos.

El mundo había sido de lo más cruel e injusto con Izuku Midoriya, el 80% de la humanidad tenía un quirk o habilidad en particular pero él, quien más deseaba en el mundo convertirse en héroe como All Might el Símbolo de la Paz su ídolo el número 1, y poder salvar a la gente en peligro y convertirse en el más grande héroe del mundo, pero no, el destino era una perra en celo y Midoriya había nacido en ese escaso 20% quirkless, el chico era completamente normal, no era especial, a cuando se reveló el hecho que Izuku era quirkless, no tardaron en venir hijos de pvta a hacerle bullying, en especial su 'amigo' Katsuki Bakugō o como Midoriya le llamaba Kacchan el rubio cenizo en cambio, era violento y de muy mal carácter de hecho le llamaba Deku que en el kanji de Midoriya se deformaba en inútil muchas veces le molestaba e intimidaba, diferencia de su madre Inko que atraía cosas pequeñas con las manos o su padre Hisashi que exhalaba fuego, el cual lamentablemente había fallecido cuando Izuku tenía 7 años, había sido asesinado en circunstancias muy muy extrañas, el no recordaba mucho de eso había sido una oscura, extraña y muy triste noche, solo recordaba un masa negra en forma humana un ojo púrpura intenso y el peor miedo que llegó a sentir aquella cosa emanaba un odio y malicia tan intenso que lo mantuvo 2 días inconsciente en el hospital, desde entonces nunca había sentido tanto miedo hasta ahora mismo que estaba siendo atacado por un villano con un quirk de lodo bajo un puente, regresaba de la escuela y de otro día de miedo y abusos de Kacchan que esta vez había sido un tanto peor que otros pues ahora destruyó su cuaderno donde analizaba Quirks y hasta le sugirió que se suicidara lo cual ya no sería necesario porque este villano ya este villano ya estaba a punto de matarlo, **–quédate quieto chico, solo te dolerá por unos 45 segundos entonces dejará de doler…–**

 _"No, no puede ser, cada vez pierdo más fuerzas, no puedo respirar"_ pensó Midoriya mientras intentaba inútilmente escapar del monstruo que le asfixiaba con su lodo

 **–no puedes sujetarme soy líquido, debo agradecer por tu ayuda, eres mi héroe nunca pensé que me lo encontraría en esta ciudad–**

Dijo el villano antes de que una tapa de alcantarilla lo golpeara y se diera la vuelta para quedar en total shock.

 **–no hay de de qué preocuparse joven, Porque… estoy aquí!!!–** exclamó el sonriente All Might, el villano intentó golpearlo de un latigazo pero All Might le esquivó antes de preparar su golpe – **TEXAS SMASH!!!–** soltó el golpe con tal fuerza que generó una onda de aire comprimido que prácticamente diluyó al villano liberando a Izuku _"All Might_ " fue lo último que pensó el chico antes de quedar inconsciente.

 **–eh oye, oye–** Izuku comenzó a despertarse al sentir leves golpes en la mejilla

 **–oh, qué bien estás despierto** – saludó All Might,

 **–AHH!!!–** Midoriya se alejó nervioso.

 **–me alegra que estés bien, lamento meterte en esa pelea–**

 _"E-es A-All Might, el héroe número 1, está aquí y es real_ " pensaba emocionado

Midoriya

 **–e-espera, un autógrafo po-por favor, q-que d-dónde…?–** buscó su cuaderno sólo para descubrir que ya estaba firmado

 **–mu-muchas Gracias se-será un tesoro, una reliquia familiar guardada por generaciones –** decía rápidamente Midoriya

 **–OKAY!!!–** All Might le dio pulgar arriba mientras guardaba en su bolsillo una botella con el villano encerrado.

 **–escucha muchacho, debo llevar a este sujeto con la policía… bueno chico nos vemos del otro lado de la pantalla–** All Might se agachó y preparó para, aparentemente, saltar _"espera, All Might todavía no se puede ir, hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarle"_ dando un gigantesco salto.

 **–GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!–** continuó volando por unos segundos

 **–espera…–** All Might sudó al darse cuenta – **OYE, OYE, OYE, OYE!!! suéltame! tu fanatismo es demasiado–** All Might se sacudió al ver que Midoriya se le había pegado a la pierna y no lo soltaba **– SI ME SUELTO AHORA MORIRÉ!!!–** gritó aterrado mientras volaban **–oh, es cierto–** All Might sujetó a Midoriya y se preparó para aterrizar antes de sentir una leve punzada en el pecho y empezar a sangrar un poco por la boca " _shit_ ".

Una vez en el suelo, o mejor dicho, en el techo de un edificio All Might dejó a Izuku en el suelo. **–bueno, chico la próxima vez que quieras conocer a alguien, ciertamente no debes hacer eso–** rió un poco antes de alejarse para volver a irse. **–pero tengo que irme, los profesionales estamos siempre ocupados luchando contra el crimen–**

 **–espera! All Might, quiero preguntarte, puede alguien sin quirk ser un héroe?–**

Por la mente de All Might pasaron muchas cosas en ese momento recuerdos de su juventud y entrenamiento pero todos ellas se esfumaron al sentir su tiempo límite, " _maldición esto es malo, se ha acabado el tiempo_ "

 **–"yo no puede serlo, no tengo un quirk, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un gran héroe como tú"…AHHH!!!"–** Se oyó una pequeña explosión de humo que reveló a, prácticamente un esqueleto, mejillas huecas y ojos azules hundidos y extrañamente de esclerótica negra.

" _Qué, qué pasó…Oh, ese bastardo_ "

una botella de moco con ojos se despertó en un callejón

 **–"oye Katsuki, que tú y Midoriya no eran amigos de la infancia"–**

3 adolescentes caminaban por ahí.

 **–"no crees que te pasaste un poco hoy?"–**

haciendo referencia al hecho de que había humillado y aplastado los sueños del peliverde más que de costumbre

 **–"es su culpa por meterse en mi camino"–** pateó duro la botella la cual golpeó un tubo y se abrió

 **–"no deberías dejar que te afecte le dijeron"–**

 **–"es un idiota por soñar como un niño!!!, solo verlo me molesta"-**

empezó a rabiar cuando.

 **–"QUÉ ES ESO?!"–** Katsuki se giró para ver

 **–"una capa invisible con un quirk genial"–** la masa de lodo verdoso se alzó frente a él mientras el rubio abría los ojos aterrándose.

 **–"N-no, no pu-puede ser, e-era un falso All Might!!!"–**

señaló nerviosamente Izuku, lo miró con sus hundidos ojos

 **–"yo soy All Mighhhh…"–** escupiendo bastante sangre por la boca

 **–"has visto a esos tipos que flexional el estómago en la piscina?, pues es exactamente así"–** mencionó el famélico hombre

 **–"no, no puede ser, All Might nunca tiene miedo…él salva a la gente con una sonrisa, e-él es el mejor… "–** dijo el chico no creyéndose que su héroe, el número 1 fuera en realidad tan débil

 **–"una sonrisa sin miedo nunca, eh?"–** el hombre caminó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de de la azotea.

 **–"ahora que me has visto así, te pido por favor que no publiques esto en internet ni le cuentes a nadie"–**

se levantó el costado de la camiseta que llevaba puesta mostrándole, para horror de Midoriya, una tremenda herida en el costado izquierdo

 **–"hace 5 años, un villano me hirió de gravedad, perdí la mitad del sistema respiratorio y todo el estómago, este cuerpo débil y demacrado es el resultado de cirugías y secuelas, ahora sólo puedo trabajar 3 horas al día"–**

 **–"hace 5 años?, fue cuando estuviste en el incidente de "Toxic Chainsaw"–**

 **–" Toxic Chainsaw, lo recuerdas. Vaya tú si que eres un fanático, pero un idiota como ese no puede derrotarme. esa pelea no fue hecha pública, así lo pedí _"salvaré a todos con una sonrisa_ " el Símbolo de la Paz no puede sentir miedo de la maldad"–** pausa dramática **–"yo sonrío al los héroes para mostrarles mi fuerza, y engañar el miedo en mi interior"–**

y miró al chico directamente a los ojos. **–"los profesionales arriesgan sus vidas todos los días en su trabajo así que no puedo decirte simplemente " _puedes convertirte en un héroe incluso sin un quirk_ "–**

congelando a Midoriya en su lugar, ahora sólo sentía tristeza y frustración, su ídolo, el héroe número 1 el Símbolo de la Paz le decía que no podía ser un héroe. **–"hay muchas formas de ser un héroe puedes ser policía"–** dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, Izuku se quedó quieto recordando cada palabra de Kacchan, su madre, el doctor y todo aquel que le dijo que nunca sería un héroe. All Might que por su parte bajaba las escaleras

 **–"muy bien es hora de…"–** se tensó al no sentir la botella en la cual había encerrado al villano " _Oh maldición_ ".

Izuku se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que una no muy lejana explosión le sacó de sus pensamientos

 **–"Wooow! un villano…que héroe lo derrotará?"–** comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo y recordó lo que acababa de discutir con All Might, y continuó apesadumbrado su camino.

All Might corría a todo lo que su cuerpo débil daba, osea casi nada, cuando llegó a la escena del crimen había bastante destrucción y llamas por todas partes, la policía delimitaban a los civiles presentes, cuando Izuku sinceramente opinaba que no debería estar allí pero en cuanto vio al villano que causaba caos se horroriz _ó "que hace ese tipo aquí? Escapó de All Might…se le cayó, si, eso fue, perdió su tiempo de transformación conmigo…entonces es mi culpa_ ".

 **–"porque los héroes no hacen nada?"–. –"no pueden, al parecer está usando a un estudiante de preparatoria como rehén"–**

comentaban los presentes, All Might que estaba ahí sólo podía decirse " _patético_ " una y otra vez. Y cuando Midoriya vio a la víctima directamente a los ojos " _Kacchan_ " y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo directamente hacia el villano **–"IDIOTA, ESPERA DETENTE!!!"–** le gritó desesperadamente DeathArms que junto con Kamui Woods y Mt. Lady vio al chico prácticamente suicidarse. **–"ese maldito mocoso de nuevo, MUERE DE UNA EXPLOSIÓN!!!"–**

" _que_ _hago? Que puede hacer en un momento como este…espera, página 25, eso es!"_ sea sacó la mochila y se la arrojó a la cabeza del monstruo de lodo **–"toma esto!"–** se acercó y empezó a intentar sacar a Bakugō del fango –" **cof cof* porque estás aquí?"–**

 **–"no lo sé! Mis piernas se movieron por sí solas!, parecía que necesitabas ayuda"–**

 **–"sólo un poco más, NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO!!!"–** gritó el villano amenazando con aplastar al chico pero. –"realmente soy patético, te aconseje pero no puse en práctica lo que te dije"– All Might detenía el brazo del villano, tomó a Bakugō de la mano y se preparó **–"DETROIT SMASH!!!"–** soltó semejante puñetazo que el aire a presión prácticamente desintegró al Villano y formó un remolino de aire tan poderoso como para casi mandar a volar a Mt. Lady.

Ahora mismo se hallaba regresando a casa después de ser reprendido por DeathArms y Kamui por tan insensato acto suicida, en cambio Katsuki fue elogiado por tan buen y poderoso quirk **–"EH DEKU!!!"–** apareció Kacchan de la nada.

 **–"ESCUCHA BIEN TU NO ME SALVASTE! NO NECESITABA TU AYUDA TENÍA ESE VILLANO JUSTO DONDE LO QUERÍA!, maldito nerd"–** y se fue por donde vino " _que demonios fue eso?"_ Pensó Izuku antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino

 **–"ESTOY AQUÍ!!!"–** era turno de All Might de aparecer de la nada. **–"A-All Might!, qué haces aquí? creí que estabas rodeado de reporteros"–**

 **–"JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!, no fue difícil escapar de ellos!, porque? porque soy All Mighhhh"–** regresando a su forma débil y escupiendo un chorro de sangre, se limpió la boca y comenzó **. –"estoy aquí para agradecerte, corregirme y también sugerirte, si no hubieses estado allí, si no me hubieras hablado de tu vida…me hubiera convertido en no más que simples palabras, gracias"–**

 **–"no es cierto, fue mi culpa desde el principio, me metí en tu trabajo y dijo un montón de cosas fuera de lugar cuando ni siquiera tengo un quirk"–** intentó replicar Midoriya

 **–"así es, tú, el cobarde quirkless en la escena que fue el único capaz de actuar"–** Midoriya lo miró intentando descifrar lo que quería decir.

 **–"los mejores héroes tienen sus propias historias escolares y todas tienen algo en común…sus cuerpos reaccionan sin pensarlo 2 veces"–** Midoriya entendió a lo que se refería y agachó la cabeza empezando a llorar, se sujetó el pecho recordando las palabras de su madre " _lo lamento Izuku!, desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes_ ". se derrumbó sobre sí mismo quedando de rodillas sin parar de llorar.

 **–"fue lo que te pasó a ti, no es así?"–**

 **–"SÍ!–** " balbuceó Midoriya

 **–chico, yo creo que tú puedes convertirte en héroe–**. El peliverde sólo podía llorar y llorar, finalmente alguien le creía que podía cumplir su sueño de volverse héroe y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que All Might la persona que más admiraba en este mundo, por su mente pasó cada palabra que le habían dicho antes

 **–"tu eres digno de heredar mi poder"–**

 **–"que?"–** dijo el chico francamente confundido

 **–"porque pones esa cara?, es solo una sugerencia, escucha muchacho debes decidir si aceptarás mi poder o no"–** le señaló escupiendo sangre como si fuera una fuente

 **–hablo de mi quirk, en los periódicos lo llaman súper-fuerza o "Boost", y suelo evitar esa pregunta en las entrevistas, el Símbolo de la Paz debe ser un héroe nacido como tal, pero ahora…te digo la verdad…–** _pausa dramática_ **–mi quirk me fue entregado como una antorcha sagrada, pasado de generación en generación–** dijo shockeando de golpe a Midoriya que entró en modo nerd

 **–que te fue entregado dices?–** Midoriya realmente estaba en shock, nunca había escuchado algo así

 **–así es, y ahora es tu turno…–**

 **–e-espera un momento, se que tu quirk es uno de los mayores misterios del mundo, no hay nadie que no se haya preguntado una vez, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con heredar o pasar un quirk, nunca escuche algo así antes …–** Izuku comenzó a murmurar compulsivamente, un clásico.

 **–disparates!–** le detuvo All Might

 **–escucha, oculté muchas cosas pero no te estoy mintiendo, este es el poder para transferir poder, este es el poder que he heredado, _One for All_ –**

 ** _–One for All–_** secundó Midoriya, estaba anonadado por tal poder

 **–así es. Una persona reúne y cultiva poder y lo transmite a otra persona, la cual vuelve a reunir y cultivar poder para volver a transmitirlo, es la solidificación del poder que gira entorno a aquellos que necesitan ayuda en conjunto a un corazón valiente y de fuerte convicción–**

 **–po-por que me-me darías algo tan increíble y poderoso–** Izuku realmente no estaba seguro de ser digno de tal poder, aún más si este venía de All Might, las expectativas serían demasiado altas para el.

 **–desde hace tiempo he estado buscando un sucesor, y creo que lo he encontrado, estará bien si tú eres mi heredero. Tú, que de entre todas las personas, solo eras un simple fanático quirkless, fuiste más heroico en ese momento que muchos en toda su vida–**

All Might le miró a los ojos mientras Midoriya empezaba a lagrimear, otra vez

 **–bueno, todo depende de ti ahora muchacho, dime, que es lo que harás?–**

 _"Ha dicho tanto para apoyarme, incluso me ha dicho su secreto_ " pensó apretando las manos y limpiándose las lágrimas _"por supuesto que debo aceptarlo, no puedo rechazar_ " se levantó del suelo

 **–está bien, lo haré, acepto–**

 _"Whoa! pero qué mirada_ "

 **–buena respuesta, es lo que pensé que dirías!–**

All Might sonrió al ver al chico con esa mirada de determinación, sin duda no podría haber elegido mejor sucesor, pero sabía que deberá entrenarlo para convertirlo en un portador adecuado de **_One for All_**.

Ahora mismo, Midoriya no podía expresar el dolor y cansancio que estaba sintiendo, All Might le estaba entrenando para convertirse en un portador adecuado para One for All usando su plan de entrenamiento " ** _American dream_** "

faltaban 10 meses para el examen de admisión en la Academia U.A., en esos 10 meses tendría que limpiar por completo la playa Dagobah que ahora era literalmente, un basurero, hacer pesas y ejercicio, levantarse temprano y cargar a All Might en los hombros a lo largo de la playa, lo peor es que todo acababa de empezar

 _10 meses después_

Midoriya corría cargando un viejo televisor en el hombro, con All Might en su forma débil en un segway acompañándolo, de pronto Midoriya simplemente cayó de cara al suelo exhausto, All Might lo miró peor un segundo **–idiota!, te has estado ejercitando de más, no es así? Si entrenas demasiado tendrás el efecto opuesto, que no lo entiendes?–**

Midoriya levantó la cabeza y le dijo – **yo q-quiero ser como tú, q-quiero ser e-el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, igual que tú–** llorando, de nuevo.

All Might recordó las palabras antes dichas por el peliverde " _salvar a las personas con una sonrisa valiente igual que tú_ "

 **–maldito niño ambicioso!…–** lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa **–…y eso me gusta!–.**

Al día siguiente, All Might llegaba a la playa en su camioneta y al no ver a Midoriya por ningún lado comenzó a preocuparse hasta que algo llamó su atención **–AHHH!!!–** Izuku estaba gritando, de pie sobre una pila de basura,

Ante sus ojos, la playa Dagobah resplandecía cual diamante a la salida del sol,

como si nunca hubiera habido basura alguna en esa playa.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo, Izuku estaba agotado, poco a poco empezó a caer desde el montículo de desechos, entonces All Might se apresuró a atraparlo en plena caída **–solo mira esto, Midoriya-shōnen, es increíble!, lo hiciste realmente lo hiciste, finalmente eres un portador adecuado para One for All!!!–** mirando todo el lugar, Midoriya hizo lo mismo y se giró hacia All Might

 **–siento…como si hubiera hecho trampa–** dijo mirándose las manos **–tú…todo esto, lo hiciste por mí, estoy tan feliz–** empezando a llorar. All Might se compadeció del chico y le dijo **–no digas tonterías chico, tú lograste esto con tu propio esfuerzo y trabajo–** poniéndole una mano en el hombro

 **–ya chico deja de llorar, es hora de la ceremonia de premiación–**

Midoriya se secó las lágrimas y retomó la compostura **–Hai!!!–**

 **–escucha, Midoriya-shōnen, me dijeron esto hace mucho tiempo, y ahora te lo digo a ti–** se arrancó un mechón de pelo **–este es el poder que has alcanzado a través de tu propio esfuerzo…cómelo–**

 **–Qué?–**

Ahora Midoriya se encontraba entrando en el recinto de formación heroica más importante de Japón, la Academia U.A., muchas preguntas flotaban en su mente, realmente recibió el poder de All Might? si era así, cómo se manifestaría? realmente no podía creer que había comido un cabello de All Might, la verdad es que, aunque sanaba antihigiénico, cualquier otro fan hubiera matado por sostener ese cabello entre sus manos, caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos

 **–muévete maldito Deku!, no estorbes o te mataré!–** Bakugō gruñó a sus espaldas, Izuku se hizo a un lado nerviosamente intentando articular alguna palabra, Kacchan le pasó de largo y continuó caminando.

Izuku se plantó frente a la entrada pensando " _vamos Midoriya recuerda esos 10 meses, no puedes defraudar a All Might, tienes que dar el primer paso para ser un héroe"_ decidido a no fallarle a su héroe, empezaría esto con el pie derecho…

Y se fue de cara contra el piso, " _genial_ ".

El cual nunca tocó.

Cuando noto que le sujetaban de la nuca y se dio la vuelta, se topó con una de las personas más interesantes que vería en todo su vida.

Era un poco más alto que él, tenía el cabello blanco, un parche negro sobre el ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz en forma de X en la comisura derecha de la boca. El único ojo que tenía era lo más azul que hubiera visto nunca y no solo sus facciones eran curiosas, llevaba puesta una camisa negra bajo un grueso chaleco de cuero y una gabardina caqui hasta las pantorrillas, en la mano derecha llevaba un guante de tela sin dedos en contraste con la izquierda que estaba fuertemente blindada con cuero, un pantalón negro, **(N/A:básicamente los guantes de Menma con dedos)** un pantalón negro botas altas de cuero.

 **–Estas bien?, no sería bueno iniciar U.A. con el pie izquierdo–** su voz era tranquila y relajada en contraste con Midoriya que casi no podía hablar sin tartamudear

 **–eh? Si!, si es-estoy b-bien–** sudó rascándose la nuca, jamás una persona había tratado con una persona cómo está no tenía pinta de estudiante para nada ,no sabiendo qué decir,

 **–eh yo-yo soy Izuku Mi-Midoriya, un placer-** extendió la mano en señal de saludo

 **–bueno yo soy Naruto, un honor–** estrechó la mano con Midoriya, que se quedó expectante

 **–si estás esperando por mi apellido, déjame decirte que soy huérfano–**

 **–oh, lo siento Naruto-san, no tenía idea–** se disculpó Izuku, eso podría explicar las cicatrices y lo badass que parecía ser Naruto.

 **–no importa Midoriya, las palabras no cambian lo pasado…–**

Se quedó un segundo pensando

 **–bueno, deberías darte prisa,no querrás tomar el examen tarde o sí?, nos vemos Izuku Midoriya, algo de suerte y estaremos en la misma clase–** se despidió mientras continuaba caminando.

Se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Naruto se había ido, sin duda era una persona sumamente interesante, pero decidió hacer caso a las palabras del peliblanco antes de darse cuenta que a un lado suyo había una chico de pelo castaño y ovalado con cara de WTF

 **–disculpa…–** Midoriya se empezaba a incomodar por la continua mirada de la castaña **–…estás bien?–**

 **–s-si, so-solo que…ese tipo, Naruto creo que se llamaba, apareció de la nada!–**

 **–Que?–**

 **–si, apareció de la nada, literalmente como un rayo y te sostuvo por el cuello…–** ambos se miraron entre sí

 **–ese Naruto es muy extraño–**

Se quedaron un momento en silencio

 **–Izuku Midoriya, verdad?–**

le preguntó **–eh! Oh sí, ese soy yo–**

 **–mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka–** le sonrió tiernamente consiguiendo que Midoriya se sonrojara y comenzara a murmurar cosas a velocidades impresionantes "me pregunto si ese será su Quirkpensó Uraraka

 **–bueno, demos lo mejor de nosotros, nos vemos–**

Se despidió dirigiéndose a la entrada de primer año dando pequeños saltitos

 _"Yo…HABLÉ CON UNA CHICA!!!"_ un gran logro para un otaku como él,

Era hora de comenzar su nueva academia de Héroes.

 **Hola chicos! Qué les pareció el capítulo 1 les gustó el diseño estético de Naruto? diganmelo en las reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

sori mai friends esta cuenta ya no funciona vayan ala otra Nazo88. gracias.


End file.
